Life Goes On
by Tay-MONT
Summary: Bella and Edward's lifes have finally settled down, and Bella wants to know how Edward had originally planned to change her before Renesmee came along. Mostly Bella and Edward Fluff.This is my first story on FanFic please read and rewiew! ! !
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight or any of it's characters but i am up to buying them. **

"So how were you originally planning to kill me", I said as I looked up at his beautiful face, just in time to catch the small grimace that had replaced his grin.

"Oh. You know what I mean."

"Come on Edward. Don't be like that", I said as I looked to where he was facing the moonlight window.

"Okay Bella. How _would _you like me to be then?"

"Edward, you know what I mean."

"Do I Bella?"

"Edward."

"Bella, you practically just accused me of murder."

"Edward, you know what I mean." "I just want to know."

"Bella, I…."

"Never mind."

"But Bella…"I cut him off again.

It was quite as I let him pout. But I just couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Geezes Edward, just get back in bed and hold me again."

I smiled as he turned to answer me and smiled even wider when his eyes sparked a little, taking in the sight of my bare skin.

"You're too desirable to resist." he replied with a mischievous look spreading across his face as he leapt across the room.

I gasped as I felt his cold lips, now warm because of my being a vampire, brush against my skin.

I sighed softly as his lips moved slowly up from my wrist to my neck, then to my own.

I liked the fact that we could now be together without him breaking away at the most aggravating moments. He used to be so afraid that he could possibly kill me, but all was good now as he laid down beside me and pulled me passionately into his arms. I let a smile spread across my face thinking of what was to come. But before I did anything I looked deeply into his eyes and into what I thought was his soul.

Yet again I've managed to cloak another embarrassing moment from Edward. At times I love my gift, at others, it's annoying. At times like this, it's annoying. It would be so much easier if he could just read my mind and know exactly what I was trying to say.

"Bella what are you thinking about."

I felt the familiar tingling sensation as it made its way up to my cheeks waiting for the blush that will never come.

"Um….uh…, nothing."

"Bella."

"Edward." I mimicked with a teasing look on my face.

He looked at me with straight eyes for a few moments then that wonderful twinkle came back, and I knew that I was forgiven.

It was quite again as we laid there just holding each other.

When he finally spoke, his words kind of hung in the air before I realized what he said.

"What did you say?" I asked as I rolled over to look at him, my skin tingling where our bare skin touched.

"Do you really want to know?"

I was silent as I looked at his eyes, measuring his calmness.

He stared down at me a, worried look spreading across his face.

"Well, I thought you…wanted to know." "You did ask earlier."

"Um, yeah but I thought that you didn't want to talk about it."

"I didn't, but I thought about it and now I do."

"If you want to tell me, then tell me."

My head was suddenly against a pillow as he sat over me and looked in my eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I said self-consciously

"What." I said, because he still didn't answer.

"Calm down Love, I'm only trying to figure out your sudden change in mood."

"…...I don't really know."

I regretted those words as soon as I said them. Because Edward rolled off of me in laughter.

"Ugh!" What's so funny about me not knowing?

"Bella, Bella...I was only laughing at your bewilderment."

"I know." I huffed as I leapt out of bed to the window, it was my turn to pout.

He left me there. Then I smelled his sweet breath as he silently walked up behind me.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, "You never answered my question."

"What question?" I said, forgetting our earlier conversation in my anger.

"Do you really want to know?"

Oh _that _question.

"It depends."

"And what does it depend on?"

"It depends on if your going to get upset again."

"No silly Bella, of course not.

I could feel that he knew my defense was weakening.

"Are you sure?" I asked kind of put off, but it was hard to contain my anger, as he wrapped his arms tightly around me and whispered "Yes." before he started kissing my neck.

"Do you want to know, because I want to tell you."

"Yes" I answered immediately, not being able to deny him.

He laughed at my response to him, and carried me back to bed.

He put me down next to him, and taking my hands looked at me. His eyes were as bright and happy as the night I told him I would marry him, one of the few human memories I remember quite clearly.

My breath faltered as his crooked smile spread across his face, growing only wider as he took in the effects it had on me. He was close enough to touch if I wanted to, but at the same time far away enough to resist.

"Tell me." I said before I could loose control.

"Tell you what Sweetheart?"

I hit him playfully on his chest, before saying his name.

"Okay, okay." He replied with a grin.

"I had planned to do it a week before your birthday, waiting long enough to drive you crazy." I laughed at that part because he was right, I would've gone insane.

He smiled down at me but continued. "I was going to take you back to Esme's island so it would be warm enough that I could hold you. I was going to make you dinner then we where going to walk down the beach reminiscing about your human life before we took a midnight swim. I really hadn't planned after that, it all depended on how you reacted."

"I can tell you what would've happened after that." I said remembering the huge white bed and bug netting, but even though I said it mostly to myself he still looked down at me.

"What." I asked guiltily.

"Do you want me to finish?"

"Of course."

"Well depending on what you wanted to do is what we would've done next. Then we would have watched the sun rise. Right when It was directly above us is when I would've…done it, and three days later you would have woken up and we would've hunted together and ran together and swam and done everything and anything else imaginable. And no one would have been able to stop me, not even Alice." "Especially not Alice." He added with a smile.

"Wow."

"What,…would you not have liked it?" he answered a little panicky.

"No, no, no, no, no, no… that would have been the most perfect and wonderful and just absolutely amazing night of my life.

Edward, who was now playing with my hair, snorted a little.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well it probably wouldn't of happened even if Renesmee hadn't of come along."

"And why do you say that?"

He was silent for a moment, as if he wished that he had never mentioned it.

"Edward what do you mean." I said as I sat up to look at his face, my hair being slightly pulled in the act.

"Well, you were so set on going to Dartmouth that I didn't want to disappoint you, plus you had finally given me some time."

"Oh" I paused trying to remember ever wanting that.

"Truthfully Edward I don't know how long that phase would have lasted."

"Why?" he asked with my hair wrapped again around his finger.

"Because…we would have eventually left and gone home and I would have been around everyone again. Comparing myself to Rose and her Beauty. To Emmett and His Strength. And Alice and her, her, her perfection of conquering everything."

"You shouldn't do that." he said dazzling me with his eyes.

"Shouldn't do what?"

"Compare Yourself to them, especially Rosalie's beauty."

"Why exactly shouldn't I?"

"Because Rose's beauty doesn't even begin to compare to yours." He said as he gave me a kiss.

I don't know how he could say that, even now that I was a vampire Rosalie is still a hundred times prettier than me. She's like an angel and I'm only a ghost.

"Yeah, sure."

"It's true Bella, even as a human your beauty far exceeded Rose's. Do I need witnesses? I bet Newton would gladly speak for me."

"They only liked me because if they got anywhere near Rosalie she would snap their heads off."

"That's besides the point." He answered dismissively, and I smiled because I had won.

"I really wish you didn't compare yourself to them."

"Edward, even if I hadn't I still would have changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Well, because I would've thought of all the things we could do together once I was a vampire, all of the things you would stop worrying about, and I would have convinced myself that changing now rather than later was better."

He looked at me for awhile before his smile returned.

"Even with the sex?"

"Yes Edward, even with the sex."

He was quiet again as he thought.

"Okay." He said as he pulled me back down to the bed with a familiar spark in his eyes. 

**Well thats it. i know it s my first story and all but if you'd leave a review that be great. oh and i doint know whether or not to make this a one-shot or like a chapter story if you could tell me that also be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters... **

It was a little after seven when Edward reminded me that we needed to go get Renesmee.

"Bella, love, come on we have to go." he said after I refused to leave the bed and stop kissing him.

"Even after your changed I still have to be the responsible one, how am I not surprised."

"We'll see."

"What do you me…" but I cut him off with a strong kiss.

I rolled over so that I was on him and he seemed fast to comply. After a while I was pretty sure that if I asked him if he wanted to leave he'd say no. So I broke away with a coy smile and ran off to get dressed. It wasn't long before I heard him sigh and walk into our huge closet. I laughed as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I knew when he started to kiss my neck…again, that I needed to intervene.

"Edward, what do you think your doing!"

"I'm trying to seduce my wife to come back to bed with me." He said as he looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Who's trying to seduce a vampire now?"

"…You remember that?" He asked as he stood up straight.

"Of course…, why wouldn't I?"

"Well you've been having trouble with others that I thought you would have completely forgotten about that."

"Edward I'm quite appalled, how could I forget the night I promised my existents to you."

"Well,…I…uh, umm…"

"Edward be quite, and get dressed, once Renesmee wakes up I don't know how long Rosalie can handle her.

"No."

"And why not."

" 'cause, I want to go back to bed."

"Fine, go back to bed."

"Really?"

"Really, go right back to bed."

"Sweet." He said excitedly and dashed out of sight.

I hurried to get dress before he could figure out what I had planned to do. I knew I didn't have enough time to sniff out the cotton and denim so I looked through the hanging bags until I found something that wasn't to out standing. It was a deep red dress with a lighter red satin bow and was a little longer than the knee and slit up almost to the hip. I also knew I definitely didn't have time to find matching shoes, that I'd actually be able to run in, so I was going to go bare foot. I pulled my hair up into a quick ponytail. Then purposely ran right passed Edward on my way out.

I knew it was a matter of minutes before he'd be dressed and running next to me, so I sped up even faster as I past the trees. I could feel beads of moisture collect on my forehead as I ran through the morning mist. I was over the first creek when I realized that I haven't seen a sign of Edward since I left the house, that worried me. When I finally got there I knew something was up, it was _way_ to quite, even for a house full of vampires.

I was about ten feet away from the house when I could finally see my family. Alice and Rose were the closest ones to the door. Esme was on the chair and Carlisle was on the couch with Renesmee asleep on his chest, she looked like an angel. But Emmett and Jasper must still be upstairs. And Edward was no where in sight…mwuhahahaha.

"Hey Alice."

"…Alice?"

"…Alice, Alice, Alice?" What's up with her I've said her name like five times already.

"She's not going to answer you." said a velvety smooth voice.

How did he get here?

"Why won't she, and Edward…where are you?"

I took a deep breath and caught his smell coming strongly from around the corner. How did I miss that?

"She won't answer you because she too astonished." He said as he came out in to the living room.

"And why is…" Suddenly nothing else mattered as I caught sight of him.

"Edward, you didn't even bother to put pants on!"

"What the shirts not long enough?"

Everyone in the room was trying hard not to laugh, well everyone besides Alice who was still to amazed to breath.

"No Edward it's not, especially since it's _my_ shirt."

"Oops."

Now no one was even trying not to laugh now, the only thing keeping Carlisle quiet was Renesmee.

"Edward you're a grown man half naked in front of your family and all you have to say is ,"Oops"."

"It's really not such a big deal, as a bachelor you tend to make a habit of moping around in boxers in front of your family."

"Edward I can understand that, but you're wearing briefs."

"……your point?"

"Edward…" I was going to continue but as if on cue Jasper suddenly emerged from the stairs with Emmett not far behind him.

A million emotions went across Jasper's face as he took in the scene: my embarrassment, rage, and over all annoyance at the fact that Edward had still beaten me, Edwards some what confusion at my embarrassment, rage and annoyance, _everyone's _laughter and Alice's silent amazement. He made a look as if to decide on which one he would start with first but then flew to Alice's side in worry. Emmett on the other hand was totally different as he took in this mornings chaos.

"Looks like I was wrong." He said as he sauntered over to Rosalie.

"About what?" She asked curious.

"About Edward and Bella not getting any action."

And with that remark the whole room went into an uproar…again.

"Emmett, SHUT UP!" I screamed. Jasper must've been real worried about Alice 'cause at about this time he usually calms everyone down.

"Calm down Bella, it was only a joke."

"Yes it was Emmett, but I won fair and square and your not aloud to joke about _my_ sex life anymore."

"I'm sorry Bella your right, I'm not supposed to joke about your sex life, but that's only in front of your father. You never said anything about us." he smiled knowing he had won and further annoyed me.

"UGH!" "I'll deal with you later!"

"As for you, Edward, go home and get _your_ own clothes on." But for some reason instead of looking at him they all looked at me.

"…What…why is everyone looking at me?"

Alice who hasn't spoken since I got here, and must've made a new record for herself, finally broke the silence and answered "Its your dress. Bella, They're all looking at your dress."

"Oh."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." She answered "But you could have bothered to put some shoes on."

************

It was about twenty minutes later when Edward had finally walked through the door Freshly showered and fully dressed. Renesmee had just woken up and was telling me about her dreams.

She pressed her little hand to the side of my face and was flashing pictures in front of my eyes like lightening, the only one I remember is one about her eating more than Jacob. At about that time Edward walked over to me and took Renesmee out of my arms.

"Edward give her back."

But instead of giving her back to me he gave her to Rose who then gave her to Jake, who just walked into the room.

"Edward why did you do that…we were talking."

He sat next to me and pulled me into his arms, against my will, then picked me up and took me outside and into the woods before I could complain.

"Edward."

Instead of answering me he gave me a note that said: Follow me.

"I don't wana." I said as I turned around to head back to the house. But he beat me to the door and took me farther away .

"Why don't you?" Dazzling me with his eyes as he set me down, but that wasn't going to work this time.

"Because I'm mad at you."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"How would you know?"

"Because if you were you wouldn't kiss me back."

"What are you talking about, you haven't even kis…" but he cut me off with a soft kiss.

Then he looked at me and he was right. I wasn't mad at him. Because I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him back. I jumped on him and had my legs around his waist and his mouth on mine in seconds. I'm glad he made me follow him because it would have been embarrassing if we did this in the living room. We stayed like that for awhile before I realized that I had accidentally bubbled him again. Letting him hear all of my thoughts. But for once I was happy I did, because one second we were in the woods and the next we were back home in bed…again. What a morning this was turning out to be.

I was happy in bed with Edward, but than my desire for him was replaced with the burning hunger in my throat. And he whined softly as I broke away.

"Come on we need to go get Renesmee, she's probably starving."

"Why, we keep the dog for a reason."

"Edward."

"…Fine, but you have to leave first."

"Why?"

"So I can chase you." and with that he jumped from bed and began the chase.

I was almost there when Alice came out of the trees and tackled me to the ground.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked as I picked pine needles out of my hair.

"I saw something."

"And your point."

"Alice?" Edward said as he walked up from behind confused.

"Edward go away I need to tell Bella something."

Edward paused as he took in Alice's thoughts.

"No."

"Edward she has to stay."

"No."

"But she has to."

"Guys what's going on?"

"Well, Bella your…" Alice tried to tell me.

"Alice I said No.

"It's not like you can just not tell her and then take her away and act like nothing happened"

"GUYS!"

But they didn't hear me instead their backs were arched as if ready to attack their eyes were locked on each other in a stare down and I had no idea what was going to happen.

"Your right Alice I have to tell her but even so I can still take her away and act as if nothing happened."

"Edward, what's going on."

"Your Mothers coming."

"What why?"

"The dog answered the phone."

"No."

"Yep."

"She, she knows everything now doesn't she."

"No, not everything. Just enough."

"Renesmee." I said panicked

"…yes."

"That stupid big headed self-centered dog!"

"Bella we have to leave."

"No we don't, we can just lie again."

"Her eyes."

"If I have to wear contacts so should she."

"Bella it's not that simple."

"Yes it is."

"Bella…"

"Edward we can't leave every time something happens."

"But Bella…"

"Alice what do you think?" I asked completely ignoring him.

"It's not her choice to make."

"Shut up Edward. Alice?"

"Well, I think we could pull it off but you can't spend a lot of time with her, and she definitely can't find out that Nessie's your daughter, but other than that it looks okay."

"Bella it's not going to work."

"Never bet against Alice" I replied with a smile.

"What about your face."

"Umm."

"Makeup." Alice answered simply."

"Your voice?"

"I've been practicing."

"Your not going to listen to me are you."

"Nope. Now lets tell Renesmee her Grandmas coming."


End file.
